Apple White/books
Apple White debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Apple falls into a well and nearly drowns when she is six. She decides that reaching the safety of her destiny is the most important thing. During her first year at Ever After High, Apple witnesses the second-year class sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the first day of school, she visits every student to welcome them on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Later, she requests to room with Raven Queen and decorates Raven’s side as a gesture of goodwill. Apple attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. She attempts to set an example of civility to all, whether between royals and commoners or damsels and villains. When Raven arrives, Apple helps her roommate feel welcome. She brings her to Duchess Swan, but it’s an unfriendly encounter and Apple tries to stop it from escalating. When Raven disrupts the party by turning the songbirds into snakes, Apple tries to keep everyone calm. Failing this, she consoles Briar about her ruined party and helps her to clean up. When Apple returns to her dorm, she also tries to cheer Raven up, but her roommate doesn’t want to talk. At the end of Orientation Week, Apple White attends Legacy Day practice. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Apple completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate, Briar. Under the encouragement of Headmaster Grimm, she is tasked with watching over her roommate, Raven, to get an idea of what she may do on Legacy Day. Apple gets the idea to spy with her Compact Mirror, so she asks Humphrey Dumpty to hack into the MirrorNet for her to make it possible. Apple plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She calls plays even though no one’s paying attention. Apple, through her Compact Mirror, witnesses Raven break into the Headmaster’s office to look at the Storybook of Legends. She fears that Raven is considering not signing on Legacy Day and shares her worries with Headmaster Grimm. He already suspects as much, but Apple reassures him that she will do whatever it takes to make Raven follow through with her role. In the morning Apple gets ready for school. She is somewhat disappointed in Raven on what happened the night before. She, Raven and Madeline venture to the castleteria for some breakfast, however it's brewing a food fight and Apple is determined to stop it, but stumbles as now the students continue fighting. Being put in detention by Baba Yaga, Apple is ashamed in herself how she fails to act like a leader. After detention, Apple hopes for Raven to sign, but she doesn't budge. The Headmaster arranges an assembly in the charmitorium about the mishaps of Legacy Day, where Apple is embarrassed and upset on how he's shameful with his students. That being said, he moves the Yester Day holiday early, giving Apple a great chance to ask for advice. She firstly visits Old King Cole, who she believes is rather too merry and cheery. Apple then visits Emperor and Empress Buff, who she believes are far too imperious. Apple seeks the words of many others, but none come in very handy until she visits her own mother. Snow White gives very straightforward information to her daughter, and that is to smile when things get rough. Apple is slightly confused by the idea. Apple returns to Ever After High and she and Raven hear a disturbance coming from the Treasury in their dorm room. Heading down there, Apple finds out that Blondie is the cause of opening the locked Treasury door and chaos erupts there. After relentlessly trying to help her friends out and making the situation worse, the Headmaster steps in and witnesses a small glass figurine (the Uni Cairn) fall out of Madeline's pocket. A creature emerges from the small prison and breaks a wall, the Wonderlandians revealing it to be the Jabberwock. On a weekend, an urgent assembly is held in the chamitorium where Madeline is announced banished after what occurred in the Treasury. Apple and Raven agree on the Headmaster's decision being unfair. Raven hears of a spell to prove Madeline's innocence and it's the Irrefutable Evidence spell. While there are rarely and witches a high-enough level to actually cast the spell, Raven and Apple turn to the Evil Queen. After visiting Humphrey, they manage to obtain riddles from Raven's mother, soon solving each one of them and mixing it into the spell. Apple plans on fixing the damage done in the Treasury and calls on the help of the students. Of course, they don't get along well initially but as she follows her mother's advice they finally reach an agreement and get the work done right before the faculty arrive. Raven's lateness worries Apple but she pulls it off in time and Madeline is let off from banishment to everyone's contentment. Back at the dorms, Apple and Raven find a hutling loose, trying to free the Evil Queen by knocking the mirror she's held in down. Apple ties the hutling down with Holly's hair, but she finds everything in her dorm room destroyed. Luckily, the students are willing to repair the dorm room and they celebrate afterwards. Apple compliments Lizzie Hearts's patience for tending the Grove. She calls her in for a meeting and acts hospitably. Apple acts a role in the play but she and Headmaster Grimm politely ask Lizzie to fill in for Briar. Apple takes the role of the leader in routes when the girls run from the bandersnatches, but she has to put up with Briar's daring turns and Lizzie's shouting. The students arrive back early and Apple holds a Royal/Rebel meeting in her dorm room. She gets interrupted by several oddities and arguments happening around her. Apple examines herself in her mirror and finds a small wooden stem and green leaf sticking out of her head. Already, a red splotch is starting to form. Apple turns into an apple. Kitty is the unseen stranger from the crowd that criticizes Apple's blonde hair, not befitting the proper description of Snow White. Ever After High (II) Apple is woken up in the morning by Pirouette. She hangs out in Book End. Apple attends Princess-ology class. She and Raven have a short conversation in the dorms and Apple is confident Raven would place first in the assignment, since she's the next Evil Queen. On the day of the equestrian assessment, Apple completes the course. Late at night, Apple walks into the Science & Sorcery classroom to find Gala. She runs into Ginger. Early in the morning, she and Briar stumble across Hopper Croakington's kissing booth. As she would rather save her kisses for her future prince, Apple just funds the booth. Apple is accompanied by other princesses and Ginger in a quest to find Hopper the frog located in the Ever After swamp. Apple kisses a bunch of frogs to find Hopper. Apple acknowledges that Briar's birthday is coming up, which piques gets Hopper's attention. Apple is texting in the common room. Apple accidentally receives Darling's love letters. She gives them back to Darling and addresses how much she enjoys answering them. To her dismay, Darling says otherwise. Apple is scheduled a meetup with Daring. She attends Damsel-in-Distressing and executes her duties wholeheartedly. On Parents Weekend, she is part of the parade. Apple knocks on Farrah's door and comments on how odd it is to find Faybelle there too. She explains that she's going to dinner with the Charmings tonight, her tights have a run, and she doesn't have time to get a new pair. Farrah immediately offers to help, and with her magic, Apple's tights are fixed in a few moments. Apple hugs and thanks Farrah, saying she wishes her story had a fairy godmother, then leaves. After Faybelle warns the students in the Castleria not to anger her, as she will be back to normal soon, Apple approaches her, complimenting how villainous she is and commenting how she wishes Raven would be more like that. She then hands Faybelle a "get well soon" card and walks off. Fairy Tail Ending Book Cover.jpg Book art - Apple White III.jpg Book - The Storybook of Legends cover.jpg Book - Apple White's Story cover.jpg Fairy Tail Ending Book Cover.jpg Book art - Apple White III.jpg Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters